1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and the like.
2. Related Art
Ink cartridges (liquid containers) used in an ink jet type printing apparatus are provided with a storage device in order to manage the total ink consumption (ink consumption) of ink that is consumed from the cartridge. In addition, in a method of filling ink in an ink tank, rather than in an ink cartridge, which is provided in a printing apparatus, ink consumption is managed by installing a memory unit including a storage device in the printing apparatus. The storage device stores information, for example, an ink color or total ink consumption. Data regarding the total ink consumption is transmitted from a printing apparatus main body to the storage device, and is written in a non-volatile memory or the like which is included in the storage device. For example, JP A-2002-120375 discloses a technique that writes data regarding the total ink consumption in a storage device every time printing is terminated.
However, the technique has a problem that when an unexpected event such as power discontinuity occurs during the printing, the total ink consumption that is counted on the main body side cannot be written in the storage device, which results in the dissociation between the total ink consumption on the main body side and the total ink consumption on the storage device side.